Chemically purify the regulator CSF to improve present procedures for large scale production of this regulator, and to determine its mode of action on target normal and neoplastic granulocytic and macrophage cells. Explore further the mechanisms by which antigens stimulate granulopoiesis and macrophage formation via CSF production. Characterize the leukemic colony-forming cell in humans using in vitro culture techniques, to develop methods for separating normal from leukemic colony-forming cells, and to determine abnormalities in regulation of granulopoiesis and monocyte formation in preleukemic and leukemic patients as an aid to diagnosis and management of these diseases.